


Enough

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Multi, Unrequited Love, at least that's what he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Of course Rex falls in love with the ones who can't love him back.





	

Rex knows this is a bad idea.  He’s in love with the two beings who can never love him in return - Wolffe won’t even consider it when each battle leaves their odds for surviving just that much worse, and Ahsoka is a damned _Jedi_.  It would be funny if it didn’t feel like his heart is being ripped out of his chest every kriffing time he thinks about either of them.   Why can’t he fall for someone who can love him too?

He knows why.  Rex knows he’s always going to want what he can’t have, whether it’s a future or a family.  That isn’t his place in the galaxy - he doesn’t mean that in a bitter way, just a resigned acceptance.  The kriffing war has stolen every ounce of youthful hope he might have carried off Kamino.  He’s seen too many of his brothers die to think there’s anything in his future but a blaster bolt.  

Rex lets himself dream about it though, when the night is at its darkest and coldest, and he needs just a little warmth to carry him through.  He dreams about a better life, with Wolffe and Ahsoka at his side, a few kids running around, going home to a real house that was warm and inviting and felt like  _ home _ …  That keeps him going when nothing else can.  For now, it will have to be enough.


End file.
